


Rained On

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lullabies, Rain, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: The Askran prince sings a lullaby.





	Rained On

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friend Terrra-haven on tumblr for helping me with this fic.

Training had been cancelled for the day due to harsh weather, giving everyone in the Order an unexpected chance to unwind. You and Alfonse took advantage of this, both exhausted from the mental and physical strain of war. The two of you lay on your shared bed, clad in casual wear.

Tangled limbs and gentle touches were all that you focused on while you chatted with the prince. Your conversation went in uneven rhythms; there were times when you two couldn’t stop laughing, and other times when the room was filled with a comfortable silence.

As you absentmindedly thread your fingers through the Askran prince’s hair, you hear the storm outside grow even wilder. Despite the terrible roars of thunder and powerful raindrops crashing against the window, your body never trembled or flinched. More rumbling continued, followed by the flash of lightning that seeped through your closed curtains, abruptly illuminating the dim room. It didn’t seem like this storm would end anytime soon.

Alfonse rubs his hand reassuringly on your back, almost lulling you to sleep. Had it not been for the conversation you two had going on, you would have dozed off right then and there. Although, the prince noticed your droopy eyes and hushed voice, he kept that information to himself. If he pointed out your tired state, that might only encourage you to stay up – you were a being of pure spite. He would often hear the heroes joke about your brazen stubbornness, a refusal to give up. Perhaps it was what drove you to bring countless victories to his kingdom. However, in this tranquil environment, it wasn’t beneficial for your health. Any moment to get you to sleep, the prince took it. Right now, he was close to succeeding.

“Love…?” Your thoughts were interrupted when you hear Alfonse’s voice call for you. His dulcet tone never fails to fill your chest with a serene warmness.

“Hm?” You quietly hum, head craning up from his chest to get a better look at him.

He holds you in his arms, both hands connecting at the small of your back. “Is it common in your world to sing lullabies?”

You raise a brow and hum at the thought. “They do, although no one has done that to me before.” You speak in a hushed whisper, laying your head back on the prince’s chest as you focus your attention on the curtains. “Why do you ask? Did you want to sing me a lullaby?” You halfheartedly tease as you feel the need for sleep creeping up.

“Perhaps…” He responds with a smile. Suddenly, you hear a quiet tune catch your ears. Alfonse’s low voice carries a melodious tone, distracting you from the storm outside. For a moment, you’re caught off guard over his singing. It wasn’t something he would normally do. To the public, the Askran prince was a formal hero. He was professional and stoic – an attempt to become more like his father. Behind closed doors, however, he is much more vulnerable. The smiles he gives to you, and only you, are sweet and sincere. His voice carries a less serious tone, and there were moments where he would even tease you. He laid out his true nature for you, his most trusted ally – his beloved.

The song contained lyrics, but they were foreign to you – perhaps it was an old Askran lullaby. As you ponder these thoughts, your mind becomes muddled, falling for the prince’s soothing lullaby. Senses become dull as you no longer fight the urge to sleep.

Before you doze off, you could hear the faint end of the lullaby, followed by three comforting words:

_“I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 200 fics, Kiralfonse tag -- here's to many more! ❤


End file.
